This application claims the priority of German application 196 36 505.8, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a door entry area for a motor vehicle, such as an automobile, and more particularly to a cover which is attached to a sill flange of the body abutting a cable duct where it faces the vehicle interior, as well as with a door entry rail located at least approximately at the level of the sill flange.
In Mercedes-Benz automobiles, metal clamps have been applied in the door entry area to the body sill flanges which serve for spot welding of an outer shell of the sill and an inner shell of the sill. Thereby, a door entry rail and a cover for a cable duct that abuts the interior of the sill are clamped by force. Additional mounting elements are necessary to mount the entry rail and the cover for the cable duct.
DE 42 30 636 A1 shows door entry areas at the front side doors in which a space is provided for laying a battery cable, the space adjoining a sill flange of the respective door sill. The cable duct itself faces the interior of the vehicle and abuts the battery cable space or chamber. The battery cable chamber and the cable duct are covered by a broad entry strip that also covers the sill flange. Separate provision of a cover for the cable duct and a door entry rail has not previously been recognized.
An object of the present invention is to provide a door entry area for a motor vehicle to ensure simple installation and removal of the cover and the door entry rail.
This object has been achieved by providing that the cover for the cable duct has a strip-shaped projection which fits over the sill flange by force and with a sealing action. The door entry rail is configured as a T-section with a central retaining rib and two section legs projecting approximately horizontally in the assembled state. The retaining rib is lockable with a latching connection which is accessible for removal once again in a receiving groove of the cover abutting the projection and running along the sill flange.
The solution according to the invention achieves simple installation and removal without additional mounting elements. The widening of the cover for the cable duct by the projection and the overlapping of the sill flange by force and with a sealing effect by the projection reliably prevents water from penetrating the cable duct. The latching connection creates a stable mount for the door entry rail on the cover for the cable duct.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the latching connection in the receiving groove is achieved by a plurality of latching hooks, distributed in the lengthwise direction of the receiving groove and projecting upward. The central retaining rib of the door entry rail is provided with a corresponding number of appropriately positioned latching positions whose length in each case is greater than the width of the latching hook. The greater length of the latching positions compensates for tolerances between the latching positions and the latching hooks in the lengthwise direction of the receiving groove and hence also in the lengthwise direction of the sill flange. The one-piece molding of latching hooks on the cover and the likewise one-piece shaping of latching positions in the door entry rail obviates the need for additional mounting elements. In addition, the projection for fitting over the sill flange is preferably provided with suitably shaped tabs made in one piece which, possibly combined with notches or depressions in the sill flange, guarantee the mounting of the cover on the sill flange.
In another embodiment of the invention, the latching positions are made in the form of openings in the central retaining rib, and at least the T-leg of the door entry rail which projects toward the vehicle interior is elastically flexible so that a tool can be inserted to release the latching connection between the T-leg and the cover surface. The latching connection is now locatable in a completely covered position below the T-leg of the door entry rail and nevertheless permits simple disassembly.
In another embodiment of the invention, the head of each latching hook is provided with tool engagement surfaces for pushing out the latching hooks from the corresponding latching positions. In another embodiment, the tool-engaging surfaces are notches, whereby, e.g. a screwdriver, can be used without slipping by engaging the notches.
In another embodiment of the invention, a corresponding number of positioning projections is provided at the same axial height with respect to the latching hooks, with the projections projecting from the surface of the cover. These positioning projections are located below the inner T-leg of the door entry rail to be visible from outside. As a result, despite the covered arrangement of the latching connection, the position of the respective latching hooks can be easily determined. By placing a screwdriver at the level of the positioning projections and then pressing the screwdriver inward, the screwdriver automatically engages the notches in the latching hooks, making it possible to push the latching hooks out of the openings easily.